<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I was just helping by Gaaranotama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779857">I was just helping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaaranotama/pseuds/Gaaranotama'>Gaaranotama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Green Lantern: The Animated Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mpreg, The Author Regrets Nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaaranotama/pseuds/Gaaranotama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal was just trying to help but it kind of blows up in his face. Now he's left with consequences he'll carry forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hal Jordan &amp; Razer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I was just helping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Green lantern the animated series.</p><p>If you are not a fan of slash I advise you to refrain from reading this work. This work contains mentions of sexual activity between two parties, male pregnancy and a fair share of angst.</p><p>SAD</p><p>Red lanterns and green lanterns are not meant to mix because they are configured so differently. Red is a force powered by hate, anger, rage while green symbolizes growth, beginnings, creation and will. Practically speaking hate and rage should be unable to cause growth or to create something, but in the world we live in practicality usually doesn't seem to exist but that doesn't mean we always expect what comes our way. With this being said although I know for a fact that practicality is there I can't believe my eyes because even though practicality has failed me this shouldn't be possible because it goes against nature, against biology, against science… against me but no matter what I believe the thin stick in my hand keeps on displaying two pink lines.</p><p>I decide to take the test another two times just to be sure, and each of those two times the two pink lines become more vivid they become redder until they don't seem pink anymore. I slide down the bathroom wall and stare aimlessly at the tiled bathroom floor until the tiles begin to swim and take different shapes from the squares I know they are supposed to be. Ages, centuries, millennia pass as I try to digest the nightmare in which I'm the main character.</p><p>BRR BRR BRR. My eyes shot open. I lurch upwards my vision swimming from just having woken up. I remain seated on my bed as I wait for my vision to adjust but that is not made easy by the heaving my chest which seems to doing involuntarily and the cold sweat that covers my face and torso. I seat on my bed for an undeterminable amount of time trying to calm myself, eventually I manage this feat but my victory is short lived as hot heavy salty tears begin to run down my face and onto the sheets that are bunched up by my hips.</p><p>As I sit in my bed crying I wish it was all a bad dream that it wasn't real but… I fist the sheets in my hands as I close my eyes in an attempt to ward of the memory which keeps haunting me everywhere I go even in my dreams. Behind my eyelids all I can see in two pink lines, I let out a bitter chuckle. I guess there is no safe haven for me.</p><p>The red glow of the time on the alarm clock by my bedside pulls me out the trance that I had fallen into. The red numbers on the alarm clock flash 8:00 AM; I let out a shaky sigh as lift myself up from my bed and onto the cool floor. The coolness of the floor helps jolt some life into my body as I pad over to the kitchen. Unceremoniously I grab a cartoon of orange juice from the fridge which I start chugging down as I make my way to the living room where I plop myself down on the couch.</p><p>I set the cartoon on the floor besides the couch as my treacherous mind decides to replay how this whole mess started out.</p><p>MEMORIES</p><p>"Hal Jordan of Earth I require your assistance with something,"</p><p>I whirled around to see Razer standing rather unsurely by the door of my living quarters at the green lanterns headquarters. I let out a chuckle at his awkwardness as I waved him in, the door automatically sliding shut as he entered the room. "So… kid what can I help you with." I inquired. He remained silent as he took a seat on a chair resting near my bed on which I was seated. I quirked an eyebrow but otherwise chose to remain silent waiting for him to speak without my prompting. We sat in silence for about five minutes before he said something again. Before he spoke he hesitated "Can I stay in here for a while." I was puzzled by the request but I only nodded before shifting to lay spread-eagle on my bed.</p><p>He must have stayed in my room seated on that chair for about an hour but I'm not really sure considering I dosed off sometime during his visit, but I do remember hearing the scrape of a chair against the floor and a light click as the lights in my room were turned off followed by the tell-tale sliding sound that indicated the room's automatic doors opening another sliding sound then silence.</p><p>The next day he acted completely normal and not out of the ordinary so I brushed off the whole encounter as some weird quirk he had, that is until he showed up at my door again that evening requesting assistance. I waved him in again and the previous day's events repeated themselves with the exception that this time I didn't wave off his visit. I was sure something was up.</p><p>So with that in mind the next day I cornered him in the Interceptor when Kilowog and Aya had gone onto a planet in search of some ore which we had been tasked to collect leaving Razer and me to man the ship. We were sitting in the controls when I decided to ask. "Why have you been coming to my room these past two days kid? Saying you require assistance just sit in silence staring at… I don't even know."</p><p>He shifted in his chair before answering. "…It…is not important." A frown marred my face before I responded "Kid you..." but I was interrupted before I could finish my sentence by Kilowog and Aya's entry into the controls. I let out a small inaudible sigh before refocusing my attention on the mission.</p><p>That evening Razer didn't come to my room when we were back at base.</p><p>The next few days after our "talk" if it can be considered one Razer avoided being alone with me be it on missions or generally anywhere but he couldn't avoid me forever considering we were on the same team and that due to that fact that that meant that us talking was basically inevitable. That being said on the odd mission we ended up being partnered. To put it simply it was awkward, the tension between us was tangible. I choose not to mention anything focusing solely on the mission hence I was surprised when Razer began to talk to me the conversation topic totally disregarding the mission.</p><p>"I wish to apologize." I briefly turned to look at him before refocusing my attention to the path we were trudging up, I noted that his face was impassive. "You're apologizing for what exactly," I inquired. He didn't answer my question so I assumed that was as much as I was going to get out of him that is until he once again broke the silence. "I wish to apologize… for." He never got to finish his sentence because at that moment we got attacked by anti-monitors.</p><p>I was perched on the chair in my room in the Interceptor doing absolutely nothing when the automatic sliding doors opened and Razer appeared. I promptly fell off the chair seeing as I was shocked by his sudden appearance. He came in and proceeded to sit himself on my bed choosing a position where he was facing the sliding doors. I picked myself up from the floor and sat myself back on the chair and waited for him to talk.</p><p>"Last time you inquired as to why I would seek assistance from you yet never actually get assistance from you. I had wished to talk to you about… Aya… those two times but I couldn't bring myself to actually talk about it, I apologize if I had inconvenienced you or caused you discomfort." I leaned back in my chair and ran a hand through my hair before I replied. "If you still want to talk about it…" He shifted nervously "Aya she went through my memories and used the appearance of my deceased love to form her physical form." I went still for a moment "She did what? Have you confronted her about it." Razer turned to face me "Yes I confronted her." I inwardly sputtered at his conversation skills "And?" I questioned. "She told me that she chose the form last present in her database but I still… I find it an invasion of my privacy," he paused before resuming "I'm beginning to question whether my feelings for her are influenced by her taking the appearance of Illana." I sat upright in the chair so that I could be able to read his reactions "I agree that it was an invasion but do keep in mind that she's still learning but as long as you made sure she understood not to breach privacy like that… and about your other, I think that you should ask yourself whether what attracts you to her is how she looks or how she makes you feel." He got up from the bed and made for the door but before he exited the room he paused by the door and said "Thank you Hal Jordan… of Earth."</p><p>After that 'heart to heart' Razer often came to my quarters to seek advice and soon seeking advice turned to just coming for the sake of seeking company. When I once asked why sometimes he comes just to sit down in my room he said that everyone requires company I took that as assurance that we had become friends and that he secretly enjoyed my company maybe.</p><p>I vividly remember when his visits stopped being so innocent. It was the time when Aya switched off her emotions and started to suck galaxies and planets to gain power, he blamed himself for her actions believing that his actions had caused her to become a monster. He came to me seemingly defeated but still determined that Aya was in there somewhere? I gave him a hug then the hug morphed into kissing then our suits were being powered down then clothes began to litter the floor then he was in me, he was filling me and I was clinging to him.</p><p>It was awkward when we woke up. He slipped out of my room and sat in my bed and short circuited. I was ashamed of my actions I mean I basically went along with an emotionally unstable person I could have stopped it but I didn't I let him and I didn't even swing that way. Despite my regrets I guess deep down I had secretly wanted to couple with Razer because we… I continued letting it happen until we got Aya back. Then Aya vanished after she infected herself with the virus and he went to search for her and Kilowog and I said goodbye and told him to contact us if he was ever in a jam. Actually we volunteered to go with but he told us that we'd just slow him down.</p><p>As he flew off I didn't know how to feel.</p><p>DISCOVERY</p><p>A few weeks after he left to go on his search I began to have a crisis of conscious and sexuality. I was ashamed of my actions I was supposed to be his confidant and friend yet I had been sleeping with him… I had been his rebound. I didn't understand why it bothered me so much considering that I known. I didn't know why it bothered me as much as it did but it was an itch that just wouldn't go away and I knew for a fact that I was straight so was is it that I had enjoyed having Razer fill me as much as I did.</p><p>It didn't take long for Kilowog to notice that I was acting strange and the confrontation that followed was an eye opener. It took place when we were sent to go and check up on one of the frontier green lantern territories. Let's just say that Kilowog knew what Razer and I had been up to and the talk that followed was awkward but he understood he wasn't disgusted he just wished I had talked to him.</p><p>A week later I was undergoing a mandatory health examination a green lantern headquarters and all my tests and come back perfect so I was perfectly confused when I was summoned to go back to the health centre. Upon arrival to the said health centre I was immediately led to go and meet the medical director. The room was a drab white and gray combination with complementary furniture and behind a wide table sat a serious looking lady with vivid purple hair and rune like marks on her face, she motioned for me to take a seat on the chair on the opposite side of her desk and I did as request. "Hal Jordan of Earth I invited you here because of some peculiar results on your blood work." She paused and her look clearly told me that if had any question I was meant to ask now. "But I thought that my results were all perfectly acceptable." She smiled. "Yes they were but as I carried out the tests I noticed an abnormally in your hormone levels so I carried out more tests and what I discovered was astonishing." By now a cold sweat was running down my neck as I was expecting to her that I had so incurable terminal disease or something of that like. "Well Hal Jordan here are the results," she continued while she raised a holograph depicting the results.</p><p>I stared. Then I glared at her "If this is some sort of joke it's not funny, "I fumed. She rolled her eyes "Hal Jordan of Earth I do not joke with my profession but I understand your disbelieve when I first saw the results I had my doubts too but I rerun the tests and the result was the same." She rummaged through a drawer pulled out a box "I thought you would be disbelieving so I procured this in order for you to believe." She handed the box to me, it was a pregnancy test.</p><p>The test came out positive and my life came to a standstill. That is how I found out was expecting and that is how the two pink lines began to mock me. I sat in the medical director's office crying all pride thrown out the window, I was in disbelief males do not get pregnant, and I was carrying the child of a guy who was not even my lover. But on the Brightside that is how the medical director became my friend slash doctor and therapist.</p><p>After the news sank through my brain the medical director whose name I learned was Pilak asked if I wanted to get rid of it but I couldn't not only because I can't kill something that's living but also because there was no telling the adverse effects an abortion could have on me. So checkup schedules were drawn up and I decided to go back to Earth to sort through my mind and the whole mess.</p><p>SAD</p><p>That being said is how I found myself in my current predicament. As I finish recalling the whole mess I get up from the couch and decide that I might as well as go and get a shower.</p><p>AUTHORS NOTE: I decided to write this after watching green lantern the animated series. I got a flash of inspiration and this idea just wouldn't get out of my head, so I decided to go ahead and write it. The story is a bit AU but I tried to stick to canon with the characters behaviors and attitudes. Feel free to review constructive criticism is appreciated. I'm sorry for any errors but I do not have a beta.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I originally posted this on fan fiction net but I've decided to post it here so that a wider range of people can access it. It hope its up to everyone's standard. Enjoy!☺</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>